FTB Pyramid Map
The FTB Pyramid Map is a custom map by the FTB team, using Minecraft 1.2.5 and the Feed The Beast Retro SSP Pack. The player spawns on a floating island and after reading the instructions, is sent onto a block of gravel on top of a chest, at 1/2 heart health level. They are to make their way to caves on the outside of the monument, which is covered in interdiction torches to ward off monsters. The main floor of the Monument has a pyramid of lamps, corresponding to the locations of the chests on the front face of the Monument. Normal Challenges Companion Cube ''' Lamp: White Chest location: Left most chest on the bottom layer. Rewards: * 1 Tin Ingot * 1 Rubber Sapling * 1 Apatite Requires no other challenges. '''Iron Chest Lamp: Teal (Cyan) Chest location: First from the left on the bottom layer. Rewards: * 1 Copper Ingot * 1 Redstone Dust Requires no other challenges. Builder Lamp: Purple Chest location: Second from the left on the bottom layer. Rewards: * 1 Blaze Rod * 1 Silver Requires: * Geothermal Generator challenge (Lapis Lazuli, Ink Sac). Ender Chest Lamp: Red Chest Location: Left most chest on the bottom-middle layer. Rewards: * 1 Sugar Cane * 1 Soul Sand * 1 Nether Wart Requires: * Builder challenge (Blaze Rod). Biofuel Cans x64 Lamp: Pink Chest Location: Third from the left on the bottom-middle layer. Rewards: * 5 Apiaries Requires: * Companion Cube challenge (Fermenter requires bronze, which requires tin). * Iron Chest challenge (Fermenter requires bronze, which requires copper). Bedrock Lamp: White Chest Location: None (Light location corresponds to the main hallway). Reward: Unknown * The reward for bedrock is a major spoiler for FTB: Gur orqebpx punyyratr bcraf gur onpx jnyy, erirnyvat purfgf pbagnvavat znal orruvirf, naq na vgrz pbyyrpgvba cbvag erdhrfgvat na raqre qentba rtt, naq na bzrtn orr. Requires: Unknown * The strategy to obtain bedrock is a major spoiler for FTB: Jura nyy bgure punyyratrf ner pbzcyrgr, n qvfcrafre qebcf n orqebpx vgrz bagb gur guebar. 10,000,000 EU Lamp: Black Chest Location: Right-most chest on the bottom layer. Rewards: * 16 Integrated Heat Dispersers * 1 Bottle O' Enchanting Requires: * Companion Cube challenge (Copper). * Iron Chest challenge (Rubber). * Geothermal Generator challenge (optional but recommended, for the lapis lazuli for the MFSU). * Frame Motor challenge (optional but recommended, for uranium to make a nuclear reactor). Blutricity Connected Using Jacketed And Normal Wire (The name is misleading; the wire itself is a jacketed bluewire and will only accept bluewire connections.) Lamp: Gray Chest Location: First from the right on the top-middle layer Reward: 100 Scrap Requires: * Squeezer challenge (Nikolite, and Clay for Alloy Furnace). * Companion Cube challenge (Copper; optional, but very difficult without it). * Iron Chest challenge (Tin; optional, but very difficult without it). Collector Mk3 Lamp: Yellow Chest Location: Top of the pyramid. Reward: * 16 Meadows Hives * 16 Forest Hives * 16 Jungle Hives * 16 Desert Hives * 16 Snow Hives Requires only glowstone and simple materials. MV Solar Array Lamp: Magenta Chest Location: Middle of the top-middle row. Reward: 8 Bottles O' Enchanting Requires: * Companion Cube challenge (Tin). * Iron Chest challenge (Copper). Splash Potion of Harming (Instant Damage II) Lamp: Orange Chest Location: Left of the top-middle row. Reward: * 1 Forest Hive * 1 Meadow Hive * 1 Desert Hive * 1 Jungle Hive * 1 Snow Hive Requires: * Ender Chest challenge (Nether Wart, Sugar Cane). * Frame Motor challenge (Glistening Melon). * Builder challenge (Blaze Rod, for the brewing stand). Chassis Mk 5 (N.B. the item is actually called a "Chassi" Mk5). Lamp: Pale Blue (Light Blue) Chest Location: Right of top-middle row. Rewards: * 5555 Forest Hive * 5555 Desert Hive * 5555 Snow Hive * 5555 Jungle Hive * 5555 Meadows Hive Challenge 1 die Challenge 2 survive Frame Motor Lamp: Dark Green Chest Location: Right of bottom middle row. Rewards: * 64 Uranium * 1 Melon (Melon wedge) * 1 Egg Requires: Iron Chest challenge (Copper) Squeezer challenge (Nikolite, for Blue Alloy, and Clay, for Alloy Furnace). Companion Cube challenge (Tin, for Brass). Builder challenge (silver, for Blue Alloy) Geothermal Generator Lamp: Blue Chest Location: Second from the right on the bottom row. Rewards: * 1 Lapis Lazuli * 1 Ink Sac Requires: * Iron Chest challenge (Copper). * Companion Cube challenge (Tin, Rubber). Squeezer (Must use IC2 recipe for Bronze) Lamp: Brown Chest Location: First from the right on the bottom row. Rewards: * 1 Nikolite * 1 Clay Requires: * Iron Chest challenge (Copper, for Bronze). * Companion Cube challenge (Tin). Insanity challenges (On the Insanity map, there is no starting gravel) All challenges have a material list on signs in the space where the chest will appear. * Where Their Story Begins ** Requirments: Screwdriver, Transmutation Tablet, Autocrafting Table, Iron Chest, Stone Bowl, Project Table, Scoop, Torch x4, Jungle Wood Block. ** Rewards: Redstone dust * A Redstone Paradise ** Requirements: Clock, Block Breaker, Energy Crystal, Deployer, Piston, Dispenser, Transposer, Timer, Quarry. ** Rewards: Rubber Tree Sapling, Copper Ingot * Burn Rubber ** EU detector Cable, Miner, MFE, Macerator, HV Transformer, Electric Furnace, Compressor, Tesla Coil, Crop-matron. ** Rewards: Tin Ingot, Pumpkin Seed * The Bronze Age ** Requirments: Carpenter, Forester, Mushroom Picker, Biogas Engine, Rainmaker, Electrical Engine, Pumpkin Farm, Bio-Power Generator, Still. ** Rewards: Lapis Lazuli * Gated Logic ** Requirements: Request Logi. Pipe x64, Gold And Gate x64, Quick Sort Module x64, Diamond And Gate x64, Apiarist's Pipe x64, Diamond Or Gate x64, Liquid Supplier Logi. Pipe x64, Gold Or Gate x64, Chassis Pipe MK5 x64 ** Rewards: Music discs * Advanced Machines ** Requirements: MFSU, Terraformer, Rotatry Macerator, Induction Furnace, Recycler, Singularity Compressor, Mass Fabricator, Geothermal Generator, Centrifuge Extractor ** Rewards: Silver, Clay * The Rings ** Requirements: Black Hole Band, Swiftwolf's Rending Gale, Ring of Arcana, Harvests Goddess Band, Void Ring, Iron Band, Ring of Ignition, Zero Ring, Archangel's Smite. ** Rewards: Oil Bucket * Items of Power ** Requirements: Body Stone, Soul Stone, Volcanite Amulet, Life Stone, Catalytic Lens, Watch of Flowing Time, Mind Stone, Evertide Amulet, Mercurial Eye. ** Rewards: Nikolite * Blood, Sweat, and Tears ** Requirments: Splash Potion of Slowness (3.00), Splash Potion of Strength (1.07), Splash Potion of Weakness (1.07), Splash Potion of Poison (0.16 , Splash Potion of Fire Resist (2.15), Splash Potion of Swiftness II, Splash Potion of Regeneration II, Splash Potion of Harming II, Splash Potion of Healing II. ** Soul Sand * Solar Power ** Requirments: LV Solar Array, MV Solar Array, Light Sensor, Solar Panel (RP), HV Solar Array, Apiary, Solar Panel (IC), Solar Helmet, Collector Mk 3. ** Reward: Uranium Ore * Fires of Hell ** Requirements: Abyss Helmet, Infernal Armor, Gravity Greaves, Hurricane Boots, Red Katar, Red Morning Star, Pedestal, Alchemical Tome, Red Matter Furnace. ** Rewards: Bedrock, sticks * Blood and Water ** Requirements: (In Refractory Capsules) Lava Capsule x64, Biofuel Capsule x64, Seed Oil Capsule x64, Water Capsule x64, Oil Capsule x64, Honey Capsule x64, Biomass Capsule x64, Fuel Capsule x64, Juice Capsule x64. ** Rewards: Refinery x4 * Power Ranger ** Requirements: (Uncharged armor pieces.) Nano Helmet, Near Depleted Uranium Cell, Quantum Bodyarmor, Nano Body Armor, Nano Boots, Quantum Leggings, Nano Leggings, Quantum Helmet, Quantum Boots. ** Rewards: Single-use Batteries * Things That Make You Go BOOM! ** Requirments: Nova Catalyst, TNT, Combustion Engine, Reactor Chamber, Hyper Kinetic Lens, Nuke, Nuclear Reactor, Nova Cataclysm, Defective Turret ** Rewards: Scrap x104 * Small But Mighty ** Requirements: CPU, Backplane x8, Frame Motor, Disk Drive, 8k RAM Module x8, Pump Red Power, Monitor, IO Expander x8, Accelerator. ** Rewards: Nether Wart * Shit Ton of Energy ** Requires: 100 Million EU the throne ** Rewards: None? Notes * The Equivalent Exchange Transmutation Tablet is the most important item in the map; without it, you cannot create the large amount of copper required to finish IC2 Machine challenges, among many, many other things. * Bedrock cannot be crafted, broken, transmuted (either with the Philosopher's Stone or with the Transmutation Tablet), obtained by smelting, obtained by compression (in an IC2 Compressor), or otherwise created without hacking tools in any way. * Glowstone is not necessarily intuitive to get. The method may be a spoiler but will likely just save frustration: Caeser 13. Pensg gbtrgure sbhe tbyq qhfg va n cyhf funcr, naq svir erqfgbar qhfg va na k funcr (yvxr gur gag erpvcr) gb bognva tybjfgbar. * The Respawn Room contains a stone pressure plate and a 5-minute timer. After five minutes of standing on the plate, a chest in the room fills with the philosopher's stone and other items necessary to begin again. The room has enough stock for about ten such refills. Category:Map